Toph Laughed
by prettygirl17
Summary: "Not that I don't like that you have hair now..." Katara began with an annoyed face. "... but does it ever lay straight?" Aang shrugged and looked at his feet. Kataang oneshot collection.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. I really enjoyed writing this. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Toph giggled, then she laughed. Toph laughed hard.

The rest of the group turned to her wearing similar looks of curiosity.

"What's so funny, Toph?" Katara asked. She moved her hands from fixing Aang's hair to working on hers.

Toph wiped tears from her eyes and turned around shaking her head. "Oh, nothing."

Sokka looked at her and shrugged, throwing his sleeping bag onto Appa's back.

"Hey Aang, come here."

Aang turned around and walked to Katara. She started running her fingers through his hair, and he blushed staring at his feet.

"Not that I don't like that you have hair now..." Katara began with an annoyed face. "... but does it ever lay straight?" She paused. "Funny... It seemed to stay neat longer a little while ago. Must have been the air up there." She pulled away-satisfied with her work-and smiled looking him over. "Finally."

Aang smiled reassuringly as she turned around, but bit his lip once she was all the way around. He glanced at Sokka and Toph to make sure they weren't looking; then plopped down on the ground and massaged his fingers messily and unmercifully through his hair.

Katara turned around just as he stopped and gave out an exasperated sigh, sitting down in front of him and running her hands through his hair again. "What's wrong with your hair?!"

Aang shrugged and looked at his feet, blushing.

Toph giggled, then she laughed. Toph laughed hard.


	2. He Needed Her

I decided to compose all of my Avatar oneshots so the next three chapters will be stories that I already had up. I am leaving the disclaimer and everything the exact same as it was before and I hope you will all review again. I only show my writings on here so it's very important to me for reviews. Even if it's just one sentence. Lol. (Don't mean to sound desperate. I'm not. I just really love hearing from all you guys) so before I get started I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed Toph Laughed as well as the stories that I already had up!!! Thanks everyone!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar

I hope you guys enjoy this one. I think my writing's getting better! I like it!

He didn't look at her anymore. Ever since they had gotten back from the fight with Azula.

That one smile when he woke up. He had been relieved to see her there. Relieved he was alive. Relieved she wasn't gone completely.

"Aang?"

Aang bit his lip and turned, trying to meet her gaze. "Yeah?"

"Why..." Katara trailed off looking at the ground. She had saved his life, hadn't she? Maybe it was her fault he was in that position in the first place. Her mind argued with her. He was the Avatar, so it was only logical he would go through things like this. She breathed in through her nose and looked up again, letting it out shakily. "Why are you avoiding me?"

Aang's eyes squinted as if he had just been stabbed. Gaze going down to Appa's saddle as if he would find some pattern there. "... Katara... I had to..." He was stumbling over his words. Trying to think of a good response. One that wouldn't hurt her as much as cutting her off would.

"Aang." Katara raised Aang's chin with her hand so he was level with her. "What's going through your mind? Why won't you talk to me?"

Aang's face was level with her, but his eyes weren't. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

Katara's face squinted into confusion. "Why are you sorry?"

"Because... I have to let go of you."

Katara pulled back fully bewildered now. "What do you mean?"

Aang looked down, bravely trying to hold the tears in. "I... I can't..." He closed his eyes and Katara could see the wet outline.

"Aang, what's wrong?" She pulled him into a hug.

Aang numbed at first, but then forced the feeling back and pulled away. "I'm sorry." he repeated. He was so quiet she barely caught it.

"W-Why?" she repeated, starting to get more worried. "Aang, what's going on?"

Aang stood up and looked down at her position. "Katara..." he started loud and strong.

Katara waited patiently, like she always did. But now she was scared.

"The guru... the guru told me..." _Get on with it! _"Katara, I have to leave."

"What? Why?" Katara felt tears coming to her eyes. "Aang, you're not making any sense!" She stood up fearing he might go through with it, and grabbed him roughly by the shoulders. "Aang, please... talk to me."

Aang hated it. He hated seeing her face and knowing he was causing the emotions pouring out of it. The fear. The sadness. He wanted her to hold him. To tell him that he had fallen asleep and the guru hadn't really told him that. But it was ridiculous. A painful and vain thought. It was hard. There was already the fate of the world on his shoulders. And this to add to it, was more than his twelve-year-old mind could handle. He was still so young. And he still had the urges and the want to hug someone; to have someone there to comfort him and to play with. He started crying. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He was about to leave her forever.

Katara was so confused she didn't know what to do. She watched him for a moment, before cautiously pulling him into her arms. This time he didn't pull away. His body tensed and he kept crying. Not moving a muscle until he started crying so much that he started shaking. Finally he reacted. Clinging onto her and sobbing into her kimono as if she would pass right through his fingers if he didn't.

And she just held him. Letting the tears roll down his cheeks and soak into her clothes.

In a way, Katara was like the mother he never had. Always there for him. Always comforting. Always loving, no matter what he did. How could the guru tell him to let go of her?

"Aang-"

"Please don't leave me!" Aang cut her off abruptly. "I can't live w-without you! I need you! Please don't leave me Katara!" he rushed through the uncomfortable train of words, sounding sappy even to himself. But it was the absolute truth. He did need her. And he was to distraught to think and talk strait.

Aang had been the one leaving, but somehow Katara understood him now without even knowing the story. "Aang..." Katara trailed off, tears coming to her eyes, soon followed by a light smile. "I promise."

Aang's sobbing began to die down but he didn't let go. His mind went back to the conversation he had with Iroh. He had said that perfection and power were over rated. That Aang was wise to choose happiness and love. Aang had almost turned away from this conversation. Thinking that he was being selfish. How many other people were dying because he hadn't defeated the fire lord? They didn't get the choice of happiness and love.

But now that he was lying in her arms, he realized something. It would be so much harder to do it without her. He needed her. She was his support. His lifeline.

And he would never let her go.


	3. She'd Make A Great Mother

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. I do own this plot.

Aang rolled over in bed and stared at the dark wall. It seemed almost as if it wasn't there.

Aang's mind wandered to monk Gyotso and all the other monks who had "passed on". He sighed.

Katara and Sokka had found their father. The war was finally over and they were at home with him. Aang was staying with them, but it seemed as if he wasn't there.

"Aang?"

Aang gasped. The voice coming from behind his door was deep and ... Katara's father's.

"May I come in?"

Aang sat strait up. "Yes sir."

The man came in and pulled up a chair directly in front of Aang. "I need to talk to you about something serious."

Aang blinked. "Okay."

"It's about my daughter."

Aang's eyes widened and he desperately tried to force a blush away.

The man smiled. Whether from amusement or not, Aang couldn't tell. "I know you like her." He said softly.

Aang bit his lip and looked down. Monk Gyotso was like this. This was probably the kind of father he would be, except he would end it all with something to make him laugh. Why...

Aang's thoughts trailed off, tears coming to his eyes.

"Aang?"

Aang swallowed and looked up.

"You alright?"

He nodded.

"Alright then. May I ask you a few questions?"

Again, Aang nodded.

"Why do you like Katara?" He asked almost curiously. He was like a kid in a lot of ways. But an adult too. He had a curious nature. Strong but humorous. You could tell him and Sokka were related.

Aang had averted his gaze and was blushing. "Well I guess... She's just nice in a lot of ways. She's always there for me... no matter what I do wrong. She makes me feel safe."

Aang was blushing hard, an involuntary smile sneaking it's was onto his face.

Katara's father's smile remained. "What was it like, being raised by monks?"

The smile fell of his face. "After they told me that I was the Avatar... hard. Except for one. He was fun. He was a good..." Aang thought of the closest word he could get to describe him. "...father."

"Katara talks about you a lot. I know you look after her, and I appreciate it."

"Thanks..."

"Tell me some ups about being the Avatar."

"Well... I got to meet Sokka and Katara... But it's still hard. There's so much pressure."

"Well I understand that." He smiled lightly and closed his eyes as if visualizing something. "But sometimes.. .the things hardest are the most rewarding."

"Yeah... You sound like Katara."

He laughed opening his eyes with an almost unnoticeable wet layer over them." I suppose I probably do. Learned it from her mother. That girl is just like her."

Aang paused. "I don't know much about mothers, but she must've been a great one if... Katara's anything like her."

He nodded silently and said softly. "She looked just like Katara at her age."

Aang smiled, glad to have found common ground they could communicate on. "Yeah. She'd make a great mother."

The man stood up to leave, seemingly done with the conversation, and smiled at Aang. "True. You'd make a great son."


	4. She Knew

If I Were To Die Tomorrow

disclaimer: I do not own Avatar

**I am fascinated and love how Toph can sense everything! So this is kind of a oneshot about that. I know there are few grammatical errors, so please try to over look those. Unless you want to give me some constructive critism.**

There were always things that Toph knew that others didn't. She seemed to be in tune with everything. If something good happened, she knew it. If something bad happened, she knew it.

"Sokka."

Sokka turned at the young earth bender's voice. "Yeah Toph?" He wasn't that interested. He was trying to plot a route. But he stopped when he saw her face and realized how important it was. She usually hid her emotions, and it wasn't that hard for her. But now she wasn't trying.

Sokka laid down his paper and looked into her eyes, despite the fact that she couldn't look back.

"If I died tomorrow, would you care?"

Sokka did a double take. "Would I care? Of course I would care. You're one of my best friends."

Toph smiled a little. "That's good."

Sokka wasn't sure where she was taking this but she still looked troubled. Why was she asking him these weird obvious questions? It wasn't like she was going to die.

"If I died tomorrow... would you have told me everything you wanted to?"

Sokka blinked. "I-I think so."

"Well... I wouldn't have." Toph knew that she was blushing and she hated it. She hated not being able to control it. She wasn't used to it. She took a deep breath, and relaxed. It didn't matter this time anyhow. She knew that much.

Sokka, being clueless he was, had no idea what she was talking about.

"Sokka, if I were to die tomorrow, I don't think that I could die in peace knowing that I hadn't told you... th-that I like you... a lot."

Sokka blinked again. His ears had to be playing tricks on him. What was he supposed to say? He knew he liked Suki, but with Toph it was different. "Toph... I don't know... I-"

Toph put up her hand to stop him. "It's ok. I know. I just had to tell you."

Sokka nodded, before realizing that she couldn't see it and let out a shaky and lame. "Ok."

Toph smiled and turned around. She went to Aang and Katara, who were sitting side by side and started talking to them. Sokka saw them hug at one point. He wasn't sure why he felt this way... almost scared. Toph was special. He closed his eyes, now feeling a little guilty, but he didn't want to say that he liked her when he didn't even know how he felt. Her confession left him feeling lonely and confused.

'If I were to die tomorrow.'

He paused and watched her leave Katara and Aang and set up an earth tent, then crawl into it.

He hoped that she didn't know anything he didn't.

But she knew. She always knew.


	5. She Had To Give Up

This is a tokka one-shot. Actually it's sorta semi-tokka. I'm not sure what'll happen to Sukki, but this is my dramified version of if something bad happened to her. I'm going to be honest. I'm throurally depressed, so if you like this please review. It would really lift my spirits. No pressure or nothing.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"No…" The air was completely pulled out of his body. His legs went completely weak and he didn't even notice as his knees slammed to the dirt with his hands following. He couldn't believe it. It was impossible. Everything around him was tuned out as he delved into his own world of fear and sadness. Once when he was little he had been told that his mother died. He had heard it from… a very reliable source, and yet he hadn't believed it. Even when she was lying on the bed with her heart forever stopped he didn't believe it. The feelings were all running back just as powerfully as it had been then except now he had his guilt on top of it. Undeniable, unquenchable guilt.

_She was convinced you were going to rescue her._

He clenched his hands as hate filled his lungs sucking out even more of the air he knew was there.

_She had to give up._

His mouth went numb. He couldn't speak or think. All he knew was that she was gone and it was his fault.

"Sokka…"

He heard his sister just barely but he couldn't bring himself to look at her. He felt like he had been the one to kill her. And he had. He hadn't been there…. At least that's what he told himself.

"Sokka… we have to leave. Now." Katara's heart was torn apart as she watched her brother and saw the desperation claiming his mind. She hurt more than she could say for the Kioshi warrior, but she couldn't imagine the pain going through Sokka's heart.

Slowly he pulled himself up. The fact that he was inside the fire capital and could be killed at any moment didn't seem to even matter now. "Sokka, we have to go."

"Go without me." He was surprised that he could say anything and wasn't even sure she could here it.

All she heard was a grumble, but someone else in the room did hear it. "C'mon Sokka…" There was nickname like usual. She knew his pain more than any body else could. She could feel it pulsing through his body. "We're all hurting. We have to go now, before we're stuck here."

He didn't nod but she knew he heard her as he turned around and walked out the way he came. She didn't see the tears falling down his still face but she didn't need to.

Aang had been in a different part of the city and therefore caught up with them back at their hide-out. When he got there he knew something was wrong. He walked into the cave and counted the people there. Sokka, Katara, Toph… he counted the last of the members without listing names and he shut his eyes tightly feeling hot tears run down his cheeks.

Sokka walked around the area and made it into another cave. He was walking blindly. He just wanted to be alone.

"Sokka." It was a statement and he found it rather annoying. Darnit, couldn't he ever hide from her?

"What?" he choked out.

She walked beside him slowly. "I want to talk to you about…" she took a deep breath knowing the one word at the tip of her tongue would hit his most vulnerable spot at the moment. "…Sukki."

She felt his muscles tense and clenched her toes in nervousness.

"What about her?"

Toph was silent for a moment as she considered how to put it, but he beat her to it.

"You want to talk about who killed her? Or that she was waiting for weeks for me before they killed her? Or that I was too stupid to realize that there had to be something wrong when Sukki didn't show up at Ba Sing Se? Or that she was waiting for me and I let her die?" He hissed. He didn't mean it towards her but that didn't stop the endless train of questions from tumbling from his mouth. "Dear God, I killed her." He whispered. He felt the tears run down his face again. His face had to be permanently tear-stained now.

"Sokka!" The earthbender at his side cut in sharply and firmly. "You did not kill her. Do you hear me?"

He turned away farther and she used her best judgment to figure out where his face was. Luckily she was right and she grabbed his chin using it to turn him to her.

Sokka looked into her empty eyes and wondered what the point of looking at her face was when she couldn't see back. Then he paused and stared at her face. She was much to prideful to admit that she had been crying but suddenly he could tell. She was so firm but she was hurting just like he was. He found himself thinking about someone other than himself and Sukki.

"I'm sorry Toph." He whispered suddenly.

She blinked in surprise. "For what?"

"For… being selfish. I didn't even think that you might be hurting too."

She paused and let her hand drop from his face. He never ceased to amaze her. She could barely fathom his regret and hurt and all of a sudden he was apologizing to her.

"Don't be. I don't want to hear you saying that it was your fault. It wasn't. There was nothing you could do and if you knew what was going on you would have done everything in your power… even then you wouldn't have been able to do anything. When Azula said those things she was trying to get to you. She knew just what to say to hurt you. She's a liar, and a darn good one too. It's even hard for me to tell when she's lying and that's saying something."

"But-"

"I don't want to hear it. It's not you fault, ok? It's not your fault."

He knew she couldn't see his face and suddenly he let the tears roll. It wasn't much help right now, but later he would be able to brood on the strange words coming from her mouth and find out for sure whose fault it was.

She moved towards the opening of the cave as she realized that he wasn't going to respond and she may have gotten through to him.

"Toph."

She turned back around and he paused.

"Thanks for trying to help."

She nodded and turned around.

"Toph."

"What?" her tone was much softer than usual but the situation required it.

"Be careful."

She stared at him for a second and then nodded softly heading out of the cave.

One could only hope that time would heal the broken heart.

* * *

Review! 


	6. Aang

I'm going out of town so I didn't have time to look over this. I'm not sure where it came from. It started as a different story and kinda just took on a life of its own. I enjoyed writing it though and I hope you all enjoy reading it. Please leave a review when you finish!

* * *

"Aang

"Aang. Hold still."

"But-"

"Hold still."

"Okay."

Katara stared at the hole with a frown and placed the needle in between her teeth temporarily.

"Um… Katara?"

"Ow! Aang!" She pulled the needle from between her teeth and rubbed the spot on her lip with a forefinger. "I told you not to move."

"Sorry." He turned around quickly and placed his hands on his knees.

"Aang…"

"Uh… yeah?" he answered. Nervous at her tone.

"You moved again."

Aang stayed silent, afraid that somehow he would move if he spoke.

Katara bit her lip in concentration and stared at the hole. "I don't know how I'm supposed to sew this up. I thought you were supposed to be practicing." She blew a strand of hair out of her face. "…He could have hurt you."

Katara had spent a few minutes trying to sew up the hole in the wrap around Aang's back. Apparently Zuko and Aang had been practicing and somehow Aang had ended up with a hole in the fabric. Katara had healed the slight burn on his back, then bended the water out and was now sewing up the material on his clothes.

"It wasn't his fault." Aang protested. "I got in the way."

"Why are you protecting him?" she asked somewhat testily. "Aang, I'm sewing up a hole in your shirt and I even had to heal a burn."

Aang was silent but after a moment Aang yelped, and Katara looked around his front to see another burn on the front of his shirt. "Aang, what did you just do?"

"N-Nothing." He stuttered flinging his hand as though to throw something off.

"Aang you're burnt again."

"I am not!"

Katara faltered. The hand that had been outstretched fell back to her side.

Aang flailed his hands in an attempt to explaining himself. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry."

"It's… okay." She said softly. "Just let me see it."

Aang dropped his hands, and Katara walked around and sat in front of him pulling at the burnt fabric. "You burnt yourself." She whispered in disbelief.

Aang didn't say anything. Only stared guiltily at his lap as Katara began to open her water sack.

"Why?" she asked.

"I didn't mean to." He whispered.

Katara hesitated with the water. "Then what happened?"

"I just felt…" he paused and took a shuddering breath. "…angry."

"Then how did you get it on your back?" she asked suspiciously.

Aang shrugged and stayed mute.

"Aang." He rose his gaze to meet hers and looked back down again. This time Aang placed her hand under Aang's chin and tilted it up. "Who were you angry at?"

Aang's mouth opened and shut almost immediately. After a moment probably spent choosing the best words he opened his mouth and whispered barely above breath, "Me."

"Aang." So many 'Aang's'. And this one sounded so accusing. He had always loved the way his name sounded in her mouth. But this was so different.

"Why?" she repeated.

There was no way that he could look at her now. "I already told you. I was angry."

"At yourself?" she asked in disbelief. "How could you be angry at yourself?"

His hands clenched into fists on his knees. "Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because!"

"Aang."

"S-Stop that."

Katara heard the way his voice shook with suppressed emotions. He was really hurting.

"Because… Because I ran away! I let everyone die! Because I never have enough courage to do what I'm supposed to do! Because-Because I always mess up! Because-"

"Aang!" Katara cut him off in mid rant and stared at him with a face he couldn't really understand before leaning forward and wrapping her arms around him. "How can you say that? How can you say any of that?"

Aang shook in her arms. "Because it's true."

"No. It's not." Katara suddenly realized that's Aang's muscles were twitching and shuddering beneath her. "Aang?" She pulled back carefully and placed her hand on his shoulder before gently pulling the wrap away, showing more burn marks over his chest. "Oh…." She couldn't even finish the sentence. She opened her water skin and bended the water to his chest where she placed her hands and began her healing. Luckily there were no scars. This had just started recently. Since he had learned fire-bending. Tears pricked her eyes but she tried to force them down. "Oh Aang…. How could you do this?"

She looked up to his face to find him wincing and forcing down tears. "I-I'm sorry."

Katara was almost done when Aang finally gave up and collapsed onto her with tears running down his face. "Katara, I miss them so much!"

Katara's eyes widened and she suddenly understood. He meant the air nomads. At some degree, he blamed himself for their death.

She wrapped her arms back around him. "Aang, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is." he sobbed. "I just left. I could've helped. I'm no more an avatar now than I was then. I could've ended this before it even started. Hundreds of people have died since then because I was too scared. It's my fault."

"Aang." Katara pulled him from her and held him at arms length. "First of all, you _are_ more of an avatar now. You didn't even know the elements then and you had just found out. You needed time to get used to it. You didn't start this war and you didn't kill the people. It's not your fault…. Do you understand?"

Aang's mouth opened but no words came out.

"Do you understand? It wasn't your fault." She repeated firmly.

Aang was still mute. He couldn't truthfully say that he understood.

"Besides…" she pulled the water out and placed it on him with waterbending again, gently gliding her hands over his chest. "It may sound selfish but… we would have never met."

"That's true."

She was surprised that Aang finally said something.

"Yes. It is." she said quietly. "Aang, you could have hurt yourself." She finished finally.

"I know." He whispered.

"So why were you doing it? I understand that you're hurting but I don't understand why you would hurt yourself more."

"I was just mad at myself."

"So you were… punishing yourself?"

Aang shrugged. "Sorta."

"Well, I think you've been punished enough." She said bluntly. "I think we should have our healing sessions more often too."

Aang shuffled uncomfortably and stared down at her. "Yeah. Maybe."

"There's no maybe about it. Every night."

Aang's mouth fell open. "Every night? Katara, it's not like it used to be. I don't need it as much now."

Katara made a meaningful look at his chest as she targeted another burn. "Obviously you do."

"Oh…"

"Yeah. Oh."

"Katara?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Katara looked up in surprise and then went back to healing. "Well, you're welcome. Now turn around so I can get your back."

Aang nodded and obliged by switching positions and Katara started healing the burn on his back.

Aang let out a sigh of contentment and began relaxing into her. It felt good to have the burns washed away, to not have to worry about them any more. He was being healed in more ways than one. Katara's fingered glided over the skin on his back, targeting the burn above the one from the fire nation princess.

"Promise me you won't do it again Aang."

"I…"

"Promise me Aang."

Aang remained silent and she sighed. "I have enough reason to worry about you as it is without this."

"I promise." He muttered.

"What?"

"I promise." He repeated.

"Good. Now turn around again."

Aang did so. He was able to relax now. His short secret was now out, and he could concentrate more on the feel of Katara's hands running over his chest. The only thing that was bothering him now was that Katara had seen what he had been doing to himself. He had already felt terrible about it but how could Katara ever return his feelings after seeing that on top of everything else?

Katara was still running her fingers over the burns, about to commence the healing when Aang's hands folded over hers.

"Aang?" she asked looking up. When she saw his face she stopped talking. The look was strange. She could recall seeing it before but… it was slightly different. She looked back and forth between his eyes, trying to find out exactly what this look meant.

Aang took a deep breath and opened his mouth, then closed it and dropped her hand. "Sorry." He muttered, looking towards the ground.

"Um…" Katara brushed a strand of loose hair behind her ear and licked her lips nervously. "It's okay."

Aang followed her actions with a dry mouth. Katara looked up and he blushed, turning to the side.

Katara pulled up the cloth and stared at the hole in the material. "I'm not sure I can sew this up."

"It's okay." Aang mumbled.

"Maybe I can put a patch over it."

"No. It's alright."

"Well, do you have any more shirts?'

"It's not exactly a shirt. But… no."

"Then I'll have to fix it."

"You don't have too."

"Aang."

"Okay."

Katara held the material and stood up, starting towards where they slept. She could find something to patch with in her bag. As she started walking Aang instinctively reached out a hand and grabbed her wrist. "Katara?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I…I was just wondering…. Does this…I mean what I did…. Do you…um…"

"No. It's okay. Just don't do it again. Alright?"

"Alright." He said quietly. He dropped Katara's hand with a slight smile. "Thank you Katara."

"You're welcome Aang."

Aang's heart was thudding as she walked away. He squirmed until he couldn't hold back anymore and ran towards her. "Katara?"

"Yeah?" she asked. "I really should get this thing pat…" she didn't continue. She couldn't. Because Aang's lips were sufficiently covering hers, rendering all speech useless.

She stayed completely silent. The shock kept her completely still until Aang pulled away. He stared at her for a moment then bit his lip and backed up. "I'm sorry. I-I just."

"Aang." Aang looked up nervously with his heart thudding in his chest.

She smiled slightly at his face and then leaned forward, leaving a small kiss on his lips.

Once she had melodramatically rendered him speechless, she pulled back, smiled, and started to walk away.

Aang watched her go stiffly, leaving his mouth hanging open and hungry for more.

She turned to him with a smile "Remember. Healing session. Tonight. Go it?"

Aang nodded numbly, and Katara continued walking.

Aang placed a hand to his shoulder. "Katara!"

"Hmm?" she asked, turning once again. "I… You…You missed a spot."

Katara let out an amused smirk. "Really?"

Aang nodded and gulped nervously.

"Then we better do that healing soon."

Aang smiled, much more thrilled about a "healing" than he should be.

* * *

Sorry it's so long and I know I'm going to get strange review regaurding what Aang did. I just had this strange spur of the moment sort of thing and wondered how this would turn out. I enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! Now you know what's coming...

...Please Review!!


	7. Clingy

I didn't look over this... like at all. But unfortunately I'm in a rush to get this up so I will look over it some more and make some changes tomorrow. Hope you enjoy! I know it's weird for me to not go over it yet but bear with me. This is kind of... personal. Please Review and I will go over this! My apologies!

* * *

Katara shifted, watching him from the corner of her eye. Aang had changed in the last three years. The war was finally over and Aang was… different. Not really a different person. He was still the same cheerful, playful, caring kid she knew. He had matured in attitude. At least now he chose appropriate times to show his childish sides. But his personality wasn't what had really changed…. Not that Katara cared of course.

Currently Aang was on the edge of the fire-nation ballroom, talking to a girl he had previously met. Apparently Aang had helped her with something, and she was a bright ball of energy, nodding energetically and thanking the Avatar for helping her with whatever aid he had given her.

Aang didn't seem to notice how she was slightly flustered and standing a little too close… and getting more so….

It was incredible. Aang so easily made girls flustered. The way he danced and had the perfect chemistry, sweet and ready to help if a girl needed it, cute and more so as he grew older. And of course the fact that he was the Avatar helped.

But Katara was getting tired of it. Yes, Aang was perfect. She got it. She understood it. But did he have to make it so bluntly obvious? So much that almost every girl he would come across fell for him?

Even if he did flirt a little, he didn't seem to notice if a girl was flirting with him. How could someone like him have a girl proclaiming her love right in front of his face and not notice it?

Katara felt a smirk tug the corner of her mouth. She stood and made her way to Aang and his new little friend. Aang saw her coming and his face brightened if possible. "Hi Katara."

"Hi." She said shortly.

"This is Min."

"That's nice. Aang, can I talk to you? Thanks." Katara grabbed his hand before he could even open his mouth, and led him from his conversation. Aang nearly tripped over his feet in surprise, but righted himself quickly, hard to do when he was being dragged across the ball-room floor.

"K-Katara?"

Katara flipped him around when they were a short distance away, almost causing him to fall backwards, and laced one of her hands with his, placing her other hand on his shoulder.

"Katara?" Aang whispered quietly, a blush rising to his cheeks as her hand slipped into his.

"We're on a dance floor, Aang. Put your hand on my waist."

"U-um…."

"Aang, we've danced before."

"Not slow dancing…." He muttered, putting his hand on her waist, slightly uncomfortable since her waist was bare. "Um… what was that about?"

"I was bored."

"Yeah…. Okay…."

Katara sighed. "Alright. I was tired of watching you and… _Min_ was it?"

Aang nodded slowly, then asked, "Um… why?"

"Aang?"

"Yeah?"

"Hold still."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Okay."

Aang stopped moving and waited as she moved forward. Aang felt his heart speed up as her face got closer to his. At the last moment, Katara turned her head to the side and placed her head on his shoulder.

Aang inhaled sharply with a blush on his face. "Katara?"

"Dance."

"Wh-What?"

"Dance."

Once Aang's mind had been cleared from the shock enough for him to realize what she had said, he nodded and started moving, relishing the feeling of Katara's fingers intertwined with his and her leaning against him instead of the other way around.

After a few minutes Katara leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Follow me."

Aang nodded numbly and allowed Katara to lead him out of the room and then out of the building into the cool night air. "Look."

Aang followed the aim of Katara's hand and a thrilled smile flew over his face. "Wow. How'd you know this would be happening tonight?"

The sky looked as though all of the stars were falling from it.

"I didn't."

Aang looked at her only to find her smiling at him. The smile was contagious and soon he found himself smiling with her.

"Katara?"

"Yeah?"

"You didn't really seem to like Min."

Katara felt her breath hitch and gave a small shrug. I wouldn't know. I really haven't met her."

Aang looked at her and then back to the sky.

"But if you ask me…. She was a bit too… clingy."

Aang blinked. "Clingy?"

"Yeah clingy. You know… um…." Katara looked away with a small blush.

"I know what clingy means, Katara." He said with an amused smirk.

Katara looked up with a not so amused face but still smiled without a moment. "Yeah well…."

"She didn't seem clingy to me."

Katara turned fully to him with her mouth hanging open. "What?"

"Huh?" Aang tore his gaze from the rare gaze before them to Katara. "What? She wasn't."

"Are you sure you know what clingy is?" Katara resisted the urge to place her hands on her hips.

"Do you?"

"Yes! Yes I do know!"

Aang raised his hands. "Okay. Okay sorry."

Katara huffed and turned back to the sky, placing her arms on the railing. "You're so clueless."

"About what?"

"About everything!" Katara could feel herself getting more agitated by the moment. "Girls flirt with you everywhere you go and you're to busy _being nice_ to notice!"

Aang blinked. "Did you have a talk with Sokka too?"

"What?"

"Never mind…. They don't flirt with me…."

"You're the Avatar Aang. You're going to have girls flirt with you."

Aang seemed slightly bothered by this comment but shrugged it off before Katara could mention it. "So they flirt with me… Is there something wrong with being nice?"

"Of course not."

"Then… why are you so angry?" he asked in confusion.

"I am not angry!"

"Right…. I can see that."

"I'm not! I'm just frustrated."

"Okay…. Why are you frustrated?"

Katara opened her mouth and almost immediately shut it. Why was she so frustrated? What was she supposed to say? She paused for a moment and then her eyes widened in recognition. "I'm not frustrated."

"Are you confusing me on purpose?" he muttered.

If Katara wasn't so "frustrated", she probably would have laughed at his baffled expression. "I'm just tired of you being so clueless when a girl starts flirting with you."

"Why…?"

"Because…" the sky was beginning to loose the torrent of lights but neither of them noticed too much.

"Because they're too clingy?" Aang offered, trying to use her words.

Katara almost laughed, but managed to stifle most of it. "Kind of…."

Aang smiled, knowing that he had broken through her anger with the laugh she had tried to stifle. "It's not like it matters."

Katara sighed and turned away. "Yes it does."

"Why?"

"You're okay with a girl… you know… doing that?"

Aang paused for a moment, a blush spreading across his face. "…Depends…."

Katara looked at him curiously. "On what?"

"On…" he looked at her and then looked immediately away. "On what girl it is."

Katara blinked and stared at him then huffed and leaned on the railing again.

Aang sighed in desperation and fell against the railing. "And you think I'm clueless."

"What do you mean?"

Aang's cheeks heated. "Did I say that out loud?" he muttered quietly. Katara nodded. "I-I gotta go."

Katara grabbed his arm as he started to leave and pulled him back rather roughly. "Wait. What do you mean?"

Aang let out a deep breath. "Nothing…."

"Obviously it means something."

"It doesn't. I gotta go. I'll make sure to watch for… clingy girls…." He muttered. "Katara, will you let go of my arm?"

"No. Not until you answer the question."

"But-"

"No."

"Katara?"

"What?"

Aang smirked slightly and looked down at his arm. "I'm not sure how different our definitions of clingy are but…."

Katara followed his gaze and let go of his arm. "Wait." Katara looked up and locked gazes with him as he grabbed her arm. A blush flew to his face but he bravely held on. "I said it depended on _the_ girl."

There was silence for a few moments as they stared at each other, wondering what exactly to do next.

"This is awkward." Katara finally muttered.

Aang nodded. "It is.'

A smile spread over both of their faces as Aang's grip loosened.

"So you meant…" she wanted to finish. She wanted to ask, 'So you meant me?' But it would just be so much more… awkward.

"Katara?" Aang asked softly.

Katara chanced a look and found him smiling brightly. "Y-Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Katara fell abruptly away from him, a hand flying to her cheek in shock. "A-Aang."

He looked down, his smile ebbing as a blush made its way back onto his face. "I-I'm sorry. I just… It just happened. And I didn't want you to be mad at me if I did. And you were just... so…"

"Aang."

"I'm sorry."

"Aang!"

Aang's view rose to reach hers. "Yeah?"

"I'm not as clueless as you think I am."

"Huh?"

Before Aang could say one more embarrassing statement, Katara leaned forward and pressed her lips strongly to his.

Aang stiffened in surprise and stared strait ahead until the shock wore off and he could kiss back.

"Aang?" Katara muttered pulling back.

"Huh?" Aang answered unintelligently.

"I don't think I mind the clinging as long as you don't mind it being limited to one girl."

One of the final stars fell… and Aang laughed.

* * *

Notice the similar ending to chapter 1? Lol. I might do a little more with that "laugh" thing to tie in the title. I like it! Anywho, I am so tired so I probably sound insane. Will look over tomorrow and please review if you happened to enjoy! Would really appreciate it!


	8. Like Mine

This is pretty short actually, but it just popped into my head. And especially after the finale, what's a little harmless Kataang fluff? Everybody keeps on going on about the finale. I loved it. The whole thing was utterly amazing. It was ten times better than I expected, and that's saying something. But moving on, I had to write this. Obviously Aang kind of has a responsibility to repopulate the air nomads. I was just thinking of the way I thought he would react if his first child wasn't an air bender. Well anywho, I hope this is enjoyed and PLEASE REVIEW(!!) when you finish!

* * *

"How is she? Is everything ok? How's the baby? Is she…"

"She's fine, and so is the baby. But the girl's a water bender."

Excitement flooded Aang's face and he pushed past the woman with a thrilled, "Let me see her!"

The woman watched him in confusion as he entered and rushed to Katara's side, kneeling down beside her.

Katara looked out of breath, but looked up at him with a smile. "She's not an air bender."

"It doesn't matter." He said quickly. Aang looked down at the baby with a huge smile. "I'm a dad…."

She laughed quietly. "Yes you are."

"Can I hold her?"

"Of course. She's yours too." Katara carefully handed their new baby over and leaned against Aang's chest as he held her.

"She's beautiful." Aang whispered. Katara nodded with her eyes closed and Aang looked at her. "Are you alright?"

She nodded again. "Mmm. I'm alright. Just tired."

Aang looked back at the baby in his arms, the smile staying firmly in place. "You look just like your mother, Kya." He whispered softly.

Katara's eyes widened in surprise. "Aang…"

He looked at her softly. "What? We talked about it, right?"

"Yes… but… Oh, Aang..." She smiled and closed her eyes. "…thank you." She giggled. "I was so sure she was going to be a boy. We'll name the next boy Giatso. Ok?"

"Yeah…I'm glad she's a girl."

She sighed. "Even though she's not an air bender?"

"Yes." He answered firmly. "Katara?"

She looked up and he looked back at her seriously. "I don't want my family life to revolve around being the Avatar. I want her to be just as important as bringing back the air nomads."

"Me too." She muttered quietly, leaning against him tiredly. She opened her eyes and smiled down at the sleeping baby. "She really _is_ beautiful."

"Yeah. She is. She already looks like you, and she's not even an hour old."

She giggled once more and kissed his cheek. "Well… you haven't seen her eyes yet."

He looked at her in surprise. "And you have?"

She nodded. "For a moment."

"What do they look like?"

"Grey. Almost silver. Like yours, Aang."

He stared down at her quietly. "Like mine?"

"Mmm-Hmm…." She smiled softly, watching contemplative wonder began to cover his features.

"Like mine..."


	9. painting and travel

This is really short. I was going to have three little oneshots all on this page, but I'm still working on one and wanted to get this up. So I guess, you guys will get them seperately. :)

Anyway, it was just a short random idea I had. Even though it would probably be the other way around, I'm not sure that Katara was always completely oblivious to the way she made him feel. -silent smirk-

Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Strokes:

Aang bit his lip and struggled with the strokes, concentrating on keeping the paint-brush at the right angle and groaned again as he looked at his work.

"Aang?"

He jumped and turned to the door, smiling when he saw who had called his name.

"Can I sit with you?"

He nodded eagerly and she walked over before sitting beside him. Aang reached towards her and buried his face in her hair, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. His heart over flowed with emotion at the thought that he could now do this any time he wanted to.

Katara tilted her head in confusion. "Aang?"

"Hmm?" he hummed happily.

"Who is this?"

Aang blinked and suddenly pulled back, a blush staining his face while he stared at the picture and then her. "Well… um…."

"Is that…" she suppressed a laugh and went on. "Is that supposed to be me?"

Aang's blush grew and he nodded quietly.

She giggled. "Well, thanks." She leaned back into him. "But I think you need more practice."

He grunted.

"I could teach you."

Aang rose an eyebrow. "You know how?"

She nodded.

"Show me."

"Well, alright." Katara straitened and pulled some paper to her before running the paintbrush over it in soft graceful strokes.

Aang's eyes widened in surprise when she finished, an extremely simple yet beautiful version of himself stared up at him. "Wow…."

"I didn't do much to it."

"It's really good." He looked back to his picture and grimaced. "Better than mind anyway."

She giggled and placed the brush in his hand, before maneuvering herself slightly behind him and guiding his hand. He was reminded of Katara fixing his form and the memory brought his blush back once more.

"Okay, just try this." The words tickled the back of his neck and he gulped, hardly listening as she went on explaining.

Her other hand slid down his other arm and to his other hand. She paused for a moment and titled her head to the side readjusting slightly on the seat as she contemplated the drawing, which only resulted in bringing them closer together.

He bit his lip, doing his best to keep his hands from shaking in hers. His heart was about ready to pound through his ribcage, and he could feel his temperature skyrocketing, his blush spreading to his ears.

"K-Katara?"

"Alright, that's it." She pulled back and Aang finally remembered what they were doing and looked down at the painting of himself. He blinked and red hue jumped to his face.

The picture was much more realistic than the last, and showed exactly what he must have looked like moments before, blushing and eyes wide, lip bit in nervousness.

Katara ran a finger from his jaw to his chin and turned him around. A playful smirk was on her face as she pulled him in for a kiss. His thought? She really was good.

* * *

Ugh:

"Ugh!"

Aang watched as Katara paced around the camp, her hands balled into angry fists while she muttered under her breath. "Katara?"

"He's so-"

"Katara!"

Katara stopped her pacing and spun around fiercely to face him, making him almost wish he hadn't called out.

"What?" she asked sharply.

Aang gulped and shrunk just slightly under her gaze, trying to pick out the best words. "Are you… ok?"

She stared at him as if he had just asked the most appalling question. "No! I'm not!"

He gulped again, now visibly shrinking. "Well, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong?!" Aang nodded and Katara let out a sigh of exasperation before plopping down beside him on the ground. Aang stiffened and she noticed. "Look I'm sorry, I'm just… I'm just frustrated."

"About what?" he asked softly.

Katara turned to Aang and took in the site of him. His eyes full of understanding and patience, and his hands softly ringing, bringing out the nervousness he tried to hide in his eyes. She sighed once again and turned away.

"What?" he asked again.

"Everyone's leaving." She finally muttered.

Aang's eyes squinted in confusion. He knew that this wasn't what she had been angry about, but he also knew that frustration could bring out other emotions someone could be feeling. Still, what was she talking about? "What do you mean?"

"My dad is going back to the South Pole, Sokka's going to finish training with Piando, Toph's going to see her parents, Suki is doing more with the Kioshi warriors... and you're going to be doing everything to straiten out the war. You're going to be traveling a lot."

Aang stared at her for a moment, and then turned his gaze down. Up until that moment, he had been in an almost dream like state. The war was over. He had felt like for just a little bit, everything was perfect. But she was right.

"And where does that leave me?" she whispered suddenly.

Aang looked up at her in confusion. "Don't you want to go with your dad?"

She paused for a moment before speaking. "I miss my family… a lot. But there's nothing for me in the South Pole. Not yet at least. If I was to ever settle down and…and have a family, I guess doing it there would be fine. But right now… right now I want to do things." She looked up at him waiting a moment before prompting, "And where does that leave us?"

Aang blushed and averted his gaze. "Well, it's not like we'll never see each other again. It's just like a little… gap, right?"

Katara sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"You're not getting it are you?"

"Huh-"

"I want to go with you! I want to be by your side. I don't want a 'gap'. I want to be with you all the time."

Aang blinked, blushing slightly at her obvious choice of words. "Wow…."

"Is that all you're going to say?" she stood and glared at him and he tilted his head in confusion.

"What did I say?"

"You didn't. That's the problem."

He was at the peak of his confusion, and simply stared at her, at a loss for words. "Why are you so mad?"

"I'm not mad!" Aang jumped as two jugs of water exploded somewhere behind her.

She began pacing again in front of him, spewing words that made no sense from her perfect lips. Aang watched her a bit more before realizing that just sitting in one spot was pointless and rose, spinning her around and immediately silencing her.

Katara squealed into the kiss, to shocked to do much more before pushing him roughly away. "Don't kiss me right now! I'm mad at you!"

He smirked and pulled her back to him by wrapping an arm around her, completely unperturbed by the glare on her face. "You know, if you wanted to come with me, all you had to do was say so."

She blinked and then blushed as he took advantage of her silence and filled the gap again.

* * *

Please review! Obviously as an author, it means a lot.

Thanksyou! :) :) :)


End file.
